The 3 Broken Princes
by kittymagic 92438
Summary: This story is set in an AU where Kingdoms, Princes, and Princesses exist. MARs also becomes the target of these princes who require a lot of attention and demand. They aren't exactly the princes that come out of a fairy tale book with a fast happy ending. Please review and favorite if this story is to your liking. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I had decided to write again! This time, it was be an AU so it will be a lot more different than the anime. Anyways enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Rhythm!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful midsummer day as Aira was taking a stroll down the street of a small town named, 'Mono Town'. Aira had generally enjoyed walking down the beautiful stoney path filled with the colours of orange, beige, and brown. Basically all of the warm colours that one could ever dream about. Aira's current goal was to visit her friend Mion whose parents had owned a shop filled to the brim with beautiful dresses and accessories. Aira's family had also owned a bakery shop but it was nowhere near as large and grand and Mions.

Before she headed out to Mion's place, her parents had packed a casket full of delicous treats and breads that fresh right out of the oven. As she was walking she could feel the stares and glances from other people. Obviously, they were smelling the aroma from the baked goods that was coming from inside the basket. Aira smiled knowing this could be good for the promotion of the bakery. She has continued her walk until she has noticed a young boy, most likely at the age of 10 holding his sisters hand as they were running from some of the royal guards from the palace.

"Stop running you little thieves!" A guard yelled as he desperately tried to catch up to the children. As those children were running, Aira had noticed the condition of their clothes. Their clothes were torn in all sorts of places which meant that these children were clearly poor and had no money to even feed themselves. 'What if they also had siblings? Where do they live?'. All of these questions popped up inside Aira's head as she ran after them.

After a short while, the guard had eventually gave up on trying to catch them and had went back to his regular patrol duty. Aira however was convinced as well as determined to find them as she turned the corner of an old building. There, she saw the two children from earlier eating the apple that they have stole from the store before explaining as to why the guard was trying to hunt them down.

She carefully approached them as they suddenly looked shocked and very cautious. "Who are you?!" They little boy yelled as he stood protectively in front of the younger one who was gripping onto the back of her brothers shirt.

"Please, I promise you that I won't harm you." Aira assured with a small smile. Aira had then reached into the basket and pulled out two loaves of bread and 3 danishes and handed them over to the little boy. "Here, please take this. I'm sorry but this is all I have for the time being." Aira smiled as she saw sparkles appear in the children's eyes. Aira turned to walk out of the small alleyway as she heard a quiet, "Thank you..." come from the older sibling as Aira had smiled to herself.

After she walked out of the alleyway, she continued on her way to Mion's family boutique. A few minutes later, she had finally arrived at at the boutique to see that Mion was waiting there impatiently in front of the doors. Aira had ran over panting, when she had finally stopped right in front of Mion who looked the least bit impressed.

"Aira! What had taken you so long?! Did you trip over yourself again on the way here?" Mion huffed with her arms crossed.

"Ahaha! Sorry! I ran into a little trouble on the way here...eheh..." Aira tried her best to explain the situation but did not wish to go deep into the matter. However, Mion did not look very impressed at the answer that she was given but decided not to press into the situation.

"It's alright just make sure that it doesn't happen again or I won't go easy on you next time!" Mion said while closing her eyes as she opened up the doors with the brass handles. There Aira had seen Rizumu, another close friend of hers eating...no, scratch that; make that scarfing down a cheese biscuit making the crumbs scatter everywhere all over the rug.

"Rizumu! What have I told you about using a plate!? Now you've gotten crumbs all over the rug!" Mion yelled walking over to the dust pan and broom to clean up the mess that Rizumu has made.

"Ahahaha! Sorry about that!" Rizumu laughed between bites spitting out more crumbs as she did so.

"Oh my gosh, don't make me kick you out of my house! I'm warning you Rizumu Amamiya!" Mion yelled as Rizumu had picked up the plate, put it closer to her mouth and continued enjoying herself. Aira was just about to take a seat until someone barged into the shop. "Hello! Welcome to Takamine Fashions! How may I-" Mion was cut short by the panting of the guard.

"All of you please come with me!" The guard said as the girls looked very shocked. Even Rizumu had put down the biscuit which was rare since Rizumu was the type of person to keep until until her stomach was going to burst. "The king and queen are requesting for all the maidens in the kingdom!" He explained as the girls looked at each other and then back at him.

Alright! I'm afraid that is it for this chapter! Stay tuned for more! And I would really appreciate a favourite, follow or review! Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is another updated chapter of the story! Special shoutout to Kousaka Ji for all of their support! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Rhythm!**

 **Chapter 2**

As the girls were walking, they have noticed a crowd gather up in a specific part of the garden that was in font of the palace. Usually the palace gates were never open, especially to the public. MARs looked at the front of the palace in awe wondering what it would be like to live in such a luxurious palace with maids and butlers following you around everywhere.

Just as Aira was about to admire the grand fountain, fanfare could be heard as every maiden's attention had turned to the balcony of the building. There they saw the king and queen themselves standing right before them. As a courtesy, everyone had bowed down in respect for their rulers. "Uwah, I've never seen the king and queen in person before!" Aira whispered to Mion who was bowing beside her.

"I know, however, I've seen them about once or twice already..." Mion whispered back as Aira's cheeks have turned red with excitement. "By that you mean on newspapers and the bulletin board right?" Mion asked as Aira shook her head.

"No, I mean in real life standing before you." Aira explained as Mion shook her head. Their little conversation was noticed by one of the guards standing by as he looked at them and put his index finger on his lips and puckered his lips out telling them to be quiet. Mion and Aira had bowed apologetically and have turned their attention back to the king and queen.

The queen had a worried expression on her face as her husband had a very stern yet gentle look on his face. "Welcome everyone," he began. "We have gathered all of you wonderful maidens today to offer you the opportunity to work inside the palace with the princes." He explained causing a few murmurs to spread around the crowd. "The princes need more 'special' attention and only 3 of you will be chosen for the job. Normally we would have had trained professionals fill in this spot, however, unfortunately, they have all failed to do their duties correctly. More will be said once you are chosen for the task. First, you must all pass the test and move on to the next round. If you fail at anytime during the rounds, you must take your leave. For your participation, we will leave gifts for you to take home as a thank you. Are there any questions? Mind you I can only take about 3 questions. The rounds will begin right now so please pay attention to the instructions." The king had explained as a few hands were raised one of them being Aira's small hand.

The king had looked all around as he chose a few questions and have answered them to the best of his ability. Aira's hand however was not chosen. "Aira, what question were you going to ask?" Rizumu asked cheerfully. Aira turned to look at her.

"Uhm...I was going to ask what kinds of tests will we be put up to for these uhm...rounds..." She said nervously as her fingers being the object of her fidgeting. "I'm nervous...what if I fail?" She asked with a frown.

Mion crossed her arms. "It's alright to lose of course, his majesty just said that if we fail we get sent home with gift baskets or whatever." She explained as Aira sighed in relief. A few moments later fanfare could be heard again as the guards and led everyone to the grand garden of the palace.

In the garden, there was a large, fancy golden lined table with flowers of all colours adorning the corners. Behind the table sat 3 very impatient looking princes who were currently very interested in the fabric used for the cloth covering the table. Their attention on the cloth's material was cut short when they notice the crowd gathering right in front of them. One of the princes scowled, another smiled, and the other appeared to be stretching to straigten out his back.

"Oh look! Guests!" The dark brown haired prince said waving to the crowd. Everyone sweatdropped as some waved back, some ignored him, while others were talking to their friends.

The king and queen had walked over to the table and stopped right in the middle covering the blue haired prince behind them. "These are the three princes that you will all be trying to impress. My lovely queen here will be a guest judge. I unfortunately have a meeting to attend to so I will not be here to say my input on things. However, the princes should know what they want more than anyone so I believe I should trust their judgement on this one. Please do the best that you can everyone and I bid you farewell, and goodluck." The king had then gave a final wave before being escorted out by five royal guards.

A very fancy looking butler had then stepped up to the front. "Maidens, please get ready for the first round as it may face as a challenge for some of you. This round will really test your ability to manage your time properly and wisely. This challenge is called, 'Time management and organization'. Your task is to take care of an impatient child while having time to complete your other work. Please be careful to not get distracted by your surroundings." The butler had explained as he stepped out and returned with a box. "Please pick out a number from the box as they will tell you the order in which you will be tested on." He said as he started going around to the 40 or so maidens (a/n the town has a smaller population) and letting them pick out a pink slip of paper from the wooden box.

MARs had each grabbed a number. Mion - 30th, Aira - 17th, and Rizumu - 4th. "Oh no! I'm being tested so early!" Rizumu yelled as she started to panic and walk around in a circle gaining the attention of others. Especially the blue haired prince.

"Shh! You're embarassing us! Especially me! Stop yelling!" Mion whispered back as Rizumu laughed and bowed apologetically.

"Number one is up!" The butler spoke as the first 'victim' had went up.

Welp, that is the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it. I will make sure to update soon! Thank you for reading! - Kittymagic92438


End file.
